What happened last night?
by Elaina96
Summary: Who could remember, it was all a blur for everyone. BBRae oneshot.


What happened last night?

Who could remember, it was all a blur for everyone.

It all started when the Titans were celebrating their victory; and then things got out of hand. Starfire suggested that now that they're the appropriate age they should 'partake in the alcohol'. Robin was against it at first, but found it hard to say no to his girlfriend, and eventually gave in.

And that's how it started…

The next day Raven opened her eyes with a splitting head ache. The bright light of morning shined in through the window in an unwelcoming brightness. It was almost painful, so she rolled over to block her view, just to find a human being; one all too familiar.

She screamed at the sight of someone in bed with her and the loud noise quickly woke Beast Boy, forcing him to topple over off the bed.

He rubbed his head, the bruise forming doing nothing to help the hangover. Finely blinking open his eyes he looked around the room; it was clearly his room and that was comforting, but the half naked girl in his bed wasn't so much.

"Um… why are you in my room?" He asked, surprisingly calmly.

She immediately put her face into the palms of her hands. She had no clue. Why couldn't she remember what happened last night? She let out a long breath and finally faced him. "Do… do you remember anything?" She tried to ask calmly. He shook his head. She sighed again, "Me neither."

As if things couldn't get any worse the door suddenly barged open! "What's wrong, who screamed?!" Cyborg asked in a panic. He turned and stared in shock at the scene before him, he was expecting a criminal or one of their villains, not Beast Boy on the floor in his boxers, next to Raven in his bed. On instinct Raven quickly tightened the messy covers over her form, and Beast Boy only wished he could do the same. "Wow, Um… okay." Cyborg stammered.

Raven winced and sunk her head in the covers, overly embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like." Beast Boy began.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you two alone… and go start breakfast." Cyborg stated before leaving the room.

"Oh Azar." Raven sulked.

Beast Boy awkwardly put a hand on the back of his neck. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think?"

She looked up at him. "How do you figure?"

"Maybe we didn't do anything?" He shrugged hopefully.

If only that were believable. Raven sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "The empty wrapper on the ground suggests otherwise…"

He looked down and stared at the evidence. "Oh…" Well at least they were safe… "Wait? If the wrappers there, then where is the?…" He trailed off with widening eyes.

"What ?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He said quickly, slightly adjusting his shorts.

He awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed and let out a long breath, letting his hands rest on either side of him. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I…" She began. "I have no idea." She said looking down.

Beast Boy looked down sorrowfully. "Are, are we still friends?"

She looked up and met his worried face. "Yes, were still friends." _Oh thank god_, he beamed and bolted forward and hugged her in relief. "But maybe we shouldn't have contact for a while." She told him.

"Yeah, of course, I can do that." He said quickly pulling away and nodding.

He then looked at her and blushed as his eyes trailed to his feet, "Um… can I have my shirt back?" He asked awkwardly.

She looked down and blushed. "Um… I don't think there's anything under it." She said sheepishly.

…

The morning went on with their little secret buried away in the sheets. It was beyond awkward but sworn to stay unspoken. The tower was calm and quiet, the place surprisingly wasn't that trashed, considering the crazy night before. Everyone sat around the main room with throbbing heads, sagging eyes, and a bucket nearby. And as the two teammates sat down at the table, Cyborg couldn't help but smirk as he sat a plate of pancakes down in front of them. "Soo… You two…?" He sneared.

"Oh Azar!" Raven said putting her face in her hands.

Did they really forget Cyborg was a witness? "-I mean I saw this coming, but now that it's happened…" He beamed. He was getting to much enjoyment out of this.

"Cy… can you drop it?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Oh… was this not planned?" He smirked.

"Obviously." Raven drawled.

"Okay, okay… So how was it?" He asked bluntly.

"CYBORG!" They shouted simultaneously, and he inwardly snickered.

"Oh that bad, huh?"

Before they could respond Robin and Starfire entered the room, Robin immediately saw the tension and addressed them. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Raven said quickly and somewhat suspiciously.

Robin could immediately tell something happened. "Okay?" He questioned.

"Nothing happened!" Beast Boy outburst, quickly adding to the tension.

"Yeah, okay, are you guys alright?" He asked, "You did drink a lot last night?"

"Oh I guess Boy Wonder doesn't know." Cyborg smirked.

"Drop it Cy!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Knows what?" Robin asked.

"Don't you dare." Raven growled threw gritted teeth.

"BB here got his cherry popped."

"CYBORG!" They shouted in unison.

"Wait, you two?" Robin pointed in surprise, a small smirked creeping on his lips.

"Kill me now." Raven said bluntly.

"Yeah take me out too." Beast Boy added.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire squealed, "Would you like to have the private girl talk to converse about your sexual encounter?"

_Oh dear god._

"Can we please stop talking about this?!" Raven pleaded.

"Was it that bad?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Oh Geez!" Raven said in frustration into her hands.

"Raven it's okay, me and Robin weren't good at it at first either." She said honestly and the room went silent, until Cyborg spoke up.

"OH BURN!" He blurted, snickering into his hand. 


End file.
